Razer's Diary
by MiniMinchin
Summary: Simply Razer's diary. Monday conists of snow and ice.Tuesday consists of discoveries. Wednesday consists of bar brawls. Completely random. Thursday is now up and things are begining to heat up as memories unfold and Friday has a birthdayy :P
1. Monday

_**Monday;**_

_Well, where do I begin? I was walking through the city centre the other day watching the live races, when I was stopped by a odd looking old lady. She held my arm and pulled it so I would bend slightly. She whispered something in my ear, and then walked off: _

"_**You shouldn't hold in your emotions, Lad."**_

_After the race had finished, I walked back to the garage where I was greeted by Shiv. He was sat at the old bar, surrounded by our bimbo umbrella girls. Any man has to admit that they were pleasing to the eye, with their tight hot-pants and hardly-anything-there tops, holding the umbrella's, which keep us high-class racers dry in the rain, in the more seductive way. Back to the point. I walked over to Shiv and the umbrella girls immediately brushed against me, walking past in the opposite direction. I asked Shiv what he thought about the old woman and he laughed, he said that I should maybe keep a diary, or a notepad, to keep my thoughts in order. I walked off. Twat. _

_I reflected on the conversation and thus ended up writing this, in a small notepad I found. I'll write drabbles of stuff that had happened that day, who knows, maybe I'll keep it up, or maybe I'll forget about it. _

_Onto what else happened today. Earlier on, before I had the incident with the old woman, I was at the Deathdrome. The night before I had fallen asleep in one of the pit-garages and had woken up to a fresh blanket of snow and ice across the entire of Kras City. Oh how I hate the ice, everything, including the races, are pulled to a halt, **you can't do anything!** Completely insane. I walked out of the pit-garage and onto the ice covered track, where I almost slipped over. I was irritated because I couldn't hop straight into the shower and my hair looked a complete mess. None the less I walked back to my apartment, **slowly.** _

_Er. What to write. Ah yes. _

_When I did get back to my apartment I had my long-awaited shower and washed my hair. Getting out I tided myself up and got dressed in my usual attire. Not sure whether im supposed to write in this much detail. Walking back outside, I saw that there were the grit-workers were trying to discover why the grit wasn't working on the ice. I chuckled to myself. The ice was that bad. I stood there for a few moments, watching them wind out some fuse lines and place them in a grid-like fashion and then sprinkling some kind of powder over the top. I backed off slightly, lighting up a cigarette. One of the men in a plain white suit was the one to light the fuse-line, causing a small sparkling flame to fly around them, lighting the powder as it went. The result was melted ice. **Fantastic.** Now all they had to do was do the entire track ready for this afternoons race. _

_I'm not sure what I think of this whole diary thing, maybe I'll carry on. Who knows what will happen in Kras between days. I still don't see much point. There's a rather large race I'm involved in tomorrow, so maybe I'll tell you how it went._

_Razor._

* * *

_Random i know. Well, i might do more of this, i might not. Which is why Razer isn't sure he is going to writie in it . Hehe. Review, maybe even drop me a few ideas of what could happen is his day-to-day life. :)_


	2. Tuesday

_**Tuesday**_

_So this diary isn't so bad... I suppose I've been less assy towards the umbrella girls and the calendar girls... and the girls who make sure your all right before a race... Oh and not forgetting the other girls who sit on the front of your car and have photographs taken with you before a race... So many girls. Usually, they're the most annoying people on the planet, whining and flirting, but since my emotions have been let out on this damn diary, they're actually not all that bad... in more ways then one..._

_I've noticed, while hanging out with the pit crew, that we have a female mechanic. This shocked me, as I did not believe that a woman would keep up in this field of work... but there I stood, completely wrong. I was then more shocked as she was the one ordering Shiv and Edje around. I agree with the fact that they are both utterly useless in the garage and not that much more use on the track, but there good boys when they want to be, and when there's a brawl in the bar, there the first to get involved. Which is handy. _

_I spent more time watching how this woman worked from the corner of the garage. She was very precise in her orders, and I suppose being a female, she would know what's best. I presume that Mizo never recruited any women before because of their "Intuition" or there fear for everything being safe. But this Miya girl, isn't that bad. I mean, she's not something to look at like Chantelle or Clarice, both blondes, but she's more brains and getting on with it. It wouldn't surprise me if she were to beat Shiv in a fight. Now that's a plan..._

_Onto another subject, the ice has finally gone from yesterday, and the races are back on schedule, although, the track isn't at it best quality. The tarmac is covered in grit, which is lovely when your flying around a bend in excess of 120Mph and you loose traction... But what can you do eh? _

_Hm... Back onto the subject of the Mechanic... She is actually quite pretty. Maybe I should take her out for a drink and see what her experience with combat racing is... _

_Oh, I forgot to mention, the race I was involved in today, went rather well. Seven deaths and second place arriving twelve seconds behind me was quite an achievement._

_For now..._

_Razor._


	3. Wednesday

_**Wednesday**_

_Well Diary. I took Miya out for a drink last night to get to know her a little more, since she intrigued me. It all **started** quite well, I bought her a drink and we talked about her and my past experiences with racing. She's never actually been in a combat racer but has always worked on them, ever since she was little with her father. Her father, Burton, was a mechanic too, but he did the racing side as well. It seems Miya had quite a tragic past, when she went to stay with her uncle in northern Kras, her mother and father and her little brother were all assassinated by Krew's thugs. We were getting on fine and, I have to admit, I was actually enjoying myself, taking to a woman who knew what a car was, was rare, since the umbrella girls are not all that bright. _

_At around half eleven I walked over to Edje, whom I was supposed to give a message to the other day, and told it to him. When I turned around, there was a drunken man trying to chat poor Miya up. I'd say he was at least 65, and was not in a good condition. Much to my amusement, he attempted to sit on her lap, at which point she was having none of it and gave his a rather harsh punch in the jaw, sending his crashing into a nearby table, which at the time was the hub of a very serious card game, poker to be exact. As you can probably imagine, they were not really that pleased. As the old man landed atop their drinks and cards, poker chips flew in all directions, then landing in other peoples drinks and hitting them in the face. Those people then stood up, knocking their stools into other people, causing them too to get angry. Domino effect much? I then turned to look at Miya, who was quite surprised at the mayhem she had caused. _

_Drunken people were now picking a fight with each other, and it makes me laugh to write, an entire bar-fight started. I ran over to the bar where Miya was stood and asked if she wanted to leave, but before I got an answer, I was forced into defending myself against a drunken lackey of Shiv's. The lad may have been completely intoxicated, but he put up a decent fight. Miya was doing insanely well defending herself also at this point, she had flawed the old man who tried to seduce her and he had passed out, now she was up against one of the angered poker players, who I wouldn't of liked to come up against myself. What a fight it turned out to be too. He was at least 6ft 2in and was very broad chested, a typical Kras thug, who was incredibly pissed by the fact that Miya had thrown that bloke directly onto the top if his glass. He was now, walking up to her, with his fists clenched, but also being unnaturally intoxicated, he threw a punch, and Miya easily dodged it, landing one in his stomach._

_By this point I had my own problems, two of the men who had their drinks knocked over by flying poker chips had turned on me and I was backed into the bar. As hard as they did look, it only took two bottles to smash over their heads to render them unconscious. Almost immediately after they hit the floor, another came running at me, only this time, I was back to back with Miya. The brawl had spread outside and now knives were being thrown. It was getting a little dangerous for a Tuesday night. The fight continued for well over an hour, and my knuckles are very grazed from the amount of jaws they came in contact with. Back to being back to back with Miya, I was defending myself against one of the most butch looking Kras lad I've ever seen. He was a little shorter than the 6ft 2in bloke from earlier, but his brawn made up for it, he landed a few, rather painful punches to my chest, before I attempted to throw a punch myself. As I did, he grabbed my fist in his unusually large hand and twisted it. I've never felt pain like it. I kneed him in the balls and smashed a glass over his head, he fell backwards and knocked his head on the bar, rendering him also unconscious. _

_I heard a thud behind me, a body hitting the floor and then I received a rather uncalled for smash in the ribs. Without turning around I elbowed whoever it was behind me. I heard a rather feminine voice gasp and as I turned around, I received a slap across the face. Little did I know the smash in the ribs was from Miya, who had tripped over an unconscious body on her was towards me, therefore smashing into my ribs from behind. Me thinking she was someone else picking a fight, elbowed her square on the nose, which was now bleeding all over her white top. At this point I really didn't know what to do, which is unusual. My wrist was so painful I decided not to move it at all, therefore only leaving my left hand free. Miya by this point was getting a little dizzy from the blood loss, due to her nose and my ribs were also causing quite a bit of pain. I decided enough was enough and we would try and make a run for the exit. I grabbed Miya by the waist, (kind of, with my bad wrist) and pulled her towards the door. As we got to the door Miya pulled me down slightly by my shoulders, and as she did so, a glass smashed on the wall just above my head. Immediately, almost as instinct, I pulled my butterfly knife out of my pocket and threw it. I had landed in Old Bill's wooden leg and I couldn't be bothered to go and retrieve it now, there wouldn't be much point since the chaos was getting rather bad. We stumbled out of the door and down the street. The pain in my ribs and wrist was getting hard to bare and Miya's nose was in a pretty bad state too, she was clutching at the left hand side of her ribcage also. _

_I don't remember getting to the hospital. According to Edje, Miya had driven us there and I had passed out on the way. All the same, I have one broken, right wrist in plaster and four broken ribs. Slight concussion is on the list too after a few bangs on the head. For a Tuesday night fight, it wasn't that bad. So that was last night._

_Now im going to tell you about today. _

_Today I woke up in a hospital bed and it wasn't very fun. The ward I was on stank of piss and my bed smelt like dead people, I'm sure that someone had died in it before they put me in it, maybe the body is underneath the bed, or maybe they just didn't change the sheets... Ew... After getting dressed and discharging myself, much to the annoyance of a couple of flirtatious nurses, I made my own way back to the garage, since it seems that Miya did not spend the night in the hospital. It was quite a long walk, but I suppose the fresh air did me some good. I had left my cigarettes in my flat and my knife was still in that blokes leg. Damn. I wasn't very pleased. _

_I think I arrived at the garage at around half ten, by which time everything was in full swing. I walked into the main garage where I was greeted by Shiv, who laughed at the sight of my bright red cast, but couldn't resist signing it. The last time I had a cast was when I was 19, and had broken both of my legs in a car accident. Fun times. A few more people signed it before I headed down to where Miya usually works, when I was stopped by Edje. This made me laugh, as he signed my cast, and warned me that Miya was not in the best of moods, and had already poured bright yellow paint over one of the umbrella girls because she wanted to know what happened to her nose. Not a good sign. _

_I pottered over to her area and stood on the top of the metal steps leading down to it. She was there all right, working on what appeared to be a Javelin-X. My shadow must of caught her eye and she looked up. I smiled, but received a death stare in return, I then said 'Hi' and she turned her back on me. In my opinion the supportive plaster that was over her nose was actually quite attractive. Looking back I knew I was pushing it when I did this, but it was irresistible. I walked over to her and asked her if she would like to sign my cast, and said that the pen was in my pocket as I couldn't get it and my free hand was filled with paperwork. An evil grin then emerged on her face as she drew a hideous moustache on me, and then signed the cast, popping the pen back into my pocket. The flipping moustache curled around at the sides and since it was in permanent marker, I don't think it will be coming off in a hurry. _

_Diary, I cant help but feel bad for that night. According to the umbrella girl that had paint poured over her, Miya's nose is in fact broken and so are two of her ribs on the left-hand-side. I think I'm going to have to find a way to make it up to her, but right now, I'm concentrating on getting my knife back._

_Razor._


	4. Thursday

_**Thursday**_

_What a day. First off I had to get my knife back. Doing so was quite easy, since the bloke who's leg it ended up wedged in spends most of his days in the betting office, spending his pension. I took the drive slow since my reactions weren't as fast as they were usually, due to my broken wrist. The drive to the stadium that would usually take five minutes, took fifteen and upon arrival I was greeted by Shiv. He asked if I was okay and I nodded, walking into the betting office. The bloke was sat on his usual chair and I walked over. He took one look at me, laughed and handed me my knife. Nothing else needed to be said and I walked out. _

_I then walked into the Garage. Much to my surprise there was nobody there. I had completely forgotten that the trainee drivers were going out on the tract today and Miya would be busy fixing everything that they break. Which I presume would be almost everything. I walked through the Garage and out the other side, onto the track. In the pit lane, Miya was all ready tinkering with a car and as I walked towards her, the seven trainee's drove past at about 40 mph. How pathetic. _

_I walked on over to Miya, who just lifted her head out from the engine. On my walk, I was desperately trying to itch my arm. Only the part I was trying to itch, was underneath the cast. Miya looked over at me and shot me a glare. Seems she still doesn't like me very much. She asked what was up with my arm and I pathetically told her that it was incredible itchy and I couldn't reach the itch. She sat on the bonnet of the car and laughed, before picking up an oil stick, which she had recently used to test the oil level of the car she was sat on, and handed it to me. The fact that my arm was now really sticky from the oil didn't matter. That damned itch had finally gone and it seemed to of cheered her up a bit. Maybe she was finally warming to me. _

_We sat on the tire wall for a while watching the trainee racers crawl around the track, laughing and joking at their terrified faces every time they turned a corner over more than 40mph. It was really enjoyable actually. The evening had drawn close. The time was now 5pm and the trainee's were now on the last part of their session: **turbo boosting.**__Oh how humorous it was. The only one of them who attempted it was hysterically funny. He gingerly pressed the turbo button and was sent, screaming girlishly, around the bend. The sound of scraping metal could be heard and Miya sighed, more work for her to do. _

_The now wet-in-the-nether-regions trainee drove the car into the pit stop and hopped out embarrassed. He ran inside and the others followed. The damage to the car was minimal, a quick lick of grey paint and a bit of body work and Miya was done. She stretched and pulled a baggy t-shirt over her crop-top and sighed. It had obviously been a long day for her and she needed to unwind by the look of her red cheeks. I slid off the tire wall and asked her if she wanted to do a few laps with me. Obviously, she was a bit sceptical at first but she came round to the idea and within a few minutes we were on the starting grid. Obviously I wasn't going to be at my best, but I'm sure the race would be a good one all the same. _

_The green light shone and we were off. She was a bit cautious off the starting line but she soon picked up speed. In all honesty I was surprised that she kept up at all. She flew past the 40mph that the trainee's did and was well on her way to 80. Keeping my lead was beginning to get tough, since my broken wrist was slowing my reflexes and I couldn't take the corners at speed because of it. This gave Miya a serious advantage over me and soon enough she was by my side at 120mph. This girl was **fearless.** My father knew her father and I remember watching the both of them racing playfully as we both were now. _

_My reminiscing was interrupted when Miya overtook me. We were bother verging on 150mph and still climbing as we finished the first lap. This annoyed me to be quite blunt, that I was being beaten by a girl and even in my current state of health, I too let my speed climb. It was a good race and we finally decided to stop when the time had passed 9pm and our speedometers reached nearly 200. It had been a good night and I couldn't help feel that I had somewhat bonded with her, in an odd, friendly kind of way. _

_After putting the cars into their rightful place in the Garage, I walked her back to her apartment. To my surprise she kissed my cheek and told me to get well soon, then continued to walk into the apartment block. What a day it's been._

_Diary, I'm in a bit of a tizz since I've been told that it is her birthday tomorrow and I'm not sure whether to get her something or not. Maybe I'll resort back to the piano in the Bloody Hook. _

_For now,_

_Razer._


	5. Friday

_**Friday **_

_Ah today, a day of random happenings and reminiscing. Where do I begin. Well I suppose I could begin with Miya's birthday._

_I awoke this morning to the same drone my alarm makes every morning, at five-thirty. As usual I got up and had a coffee, had a shower and threw on a pair of slacks. It was at this point that I re-remembered that it was Miya's birthday and began to panic slightly, but put it to the back of my mind for now and gelled my hair into its usual style. The clock on the TV told me it was now half past six, so I threw on a shirt and made my way towards the door, sliding on my coat and boots. _

_The cast on my arm was really beginning to bug me now but the journey to the garage was taking less and less time the more I got used to it while driving. Upon arrival at the garage, everything seemed normal. There were three umbrella girls sat in the foyer and Shiv was mixing paint for a new model of the Javelin-x which must have been delivered last night. Edje was tinkering with his Dragonfly and Cutter was trying to stop UR-86 from tearing out his cars engine. Yeh, normal. I walked in and took off my coat, putting it onto the back of one of the chairs in which the umbrella girls were sat on. As usual they send flirty messages my way and as usual, I ignored them. Sighing, I walked down to talk to Shiv. He said that there was nothing new apart from the fact that my new Road Blade was due to be delivered later on in the day and that Miya hadn't come in today because of her ribs. Fantastic. I nodded and decided to pay her a visit, not without stopping off at a shop first in the centre of Kras. _

_I pulled up outside her apartment block and picked up the bag in which I had acquired from the shop, with its contents, and made my way towards the door. It seemed to be a well thought out apartment block so finding my way was easy enough, after asking a few people which apartment was hers. I arrived outside her door and knocked. A few minutes passed and she opened it, looking slightly shocked a my presence. At least I knew she wasn't faking an illness because it was her birthday, she looked very tired and she was holding her ribs with one hand. She invited me in and after glancing at the time, half past eight, I sat down. Her apartment was lovely, very modern and minimalistic. I asked how she was and she replied with a groan as she too sat down. I handed her the bag in which I was holding and wished her a happy birthday. It wasn't anything much, a simple card and a soft toy elephant and a bottle of red wine. She thanked me with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. _

_As she opened the card, a key fell out. She gave me a quizzical look and I simply smiled. She had no idea. I smiled and invited her to come to the garage with me for just a while and told her that she didn't have to do anything. So she nodded, put the bottle of wine in her wine cooler, placed the soft toy on her bed and got changed into a simple black track suit. I linked her arm with mine and after she locked her door, we made our way down the stairs and out to my car. According to the time in the Road Blade it was nine-am. It couldn't be timed any better. As we drove onto the loading docks, Shiv and Edje sped past and, in natural instinct, I sped up too. Miya was obviously enjoying the speed, the grin on her face said it all really. A few high octane, power-sliding minutes later, we crossed the finish line for the loading docks circuit and Miya let out a **woo** of joy, obviously we had thrashed them. _

_We skidded to a halt outside the Garage and walked inside, where nobody could be seen. Cutter and UR-86 were no longer arguing over the engine and the umbrella girls had moved on. It was silent. I walked her towards my end of the garage where the boxes of flat pack were awaiting my attention. My new Road Blade was in those boxes, in hundreds of different pieces, but that was the least of my worries, even if it did need to be built for the race on Sunday. I gestured for her to sit down on my stool, which was positioned at the desk covered in art work. Since there hadn't been many races lately I had been doing design work. Anyway... I walked over to the pad and pressed a few buttons, so I went down into the storage level below, leaving Miya above. Down there was at least 150 cars in which we had accumulated over a long period of time. We even had one of the first Road Blades ever built. I spotted what I wanted and loaded it up onto the pad, pressed the button and began the accent. As we reached the top, I received a questioning look from Miya, who was still sat on the stool. My... **present**... was covered in a lilac sheet of sorts, but it was obvious what it was. She slid off the stool as I pulled the sheet off, revealing a brand new Dragonfly. The perfect starter car and great for driving to and from the garage. She was obviously pleased, launching into a hug. It came as a bit of a surprise and knocked me backwards a bit, but I wrapped my arms around her and laughed. _

_After all the random hugging she pointed out the flat pack boxes and asked what they were, so naturally I told her what they were and that I needed to build it by Sunday, she gave me a shocked look and began to open a box. Before long we were both laughing and assembling the car. I left her to it for a few moments as I went to collect two glasses and a bottle of wine from storage. I handed Miya a glass of wine and we just talked about childhood memories and things from the past for a while, leaning on the newly built chassis of the car. We had done the bulk of the work and only the panels needed to be added, it took Miya an hour to do the electrics and by the time I came round to looking at the time, it was 7pm. We had been working on the damn thing for around 11 hours. But, boy it didn't feel like it. _

_I was tired and Miya looked it too, well, more so than she was anyway. I decided it would be a good idea to escort her home. I left my Road Blade at the garage and drove her home in her new car. She invited me into her apartment again and we sat down and drank more wine. If I drank any I would probably find it hard to walk the few blocks home. While talking a horror movie came onto the TV and we both became engrossed in it. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but while watching the movie, Miya had found her way onto my chest and we were now laying across the sofa. Being the gentleman that I am, I decided against moving her so there we lay, watching this horror movie for a few hours. Then at around half past ten, I thought it would be best if I left. So, carefully, I slid off the sofa and wrote the now sleeping Miya a note, to say that I thought it be best if I left and just to say thanks for giving me the upstart on building the car. Before I left I pulled the quilt cover off her bed and placed it over her, with the new soft toy. N'aw. _

_While walking home I thought about the fact that today had actually been really nice and thinking over it, she could have potential in the novice races. Who knows. _

_Well, Diary, tomorrow I should really finish the road blade and the entire crew, including the mechanics and the pit crew, are going to the tailors in Central Kras to get the latest slacks and race-wear resigned for out team. Who knows, maybe Mizo will make an appearance at the Garage later on to see how we all got on. Ah well._

_For now,_

_Razer xx_


End file.
